


the sun & the moon

by giftedsun



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chisasayo is good!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: Chisato is like the sun, Sayo thinks.





	the sun & the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minichen/gifts).



> this one goes out to my dear minichen, chisasayo warrior and all around amazing person.   
> i really should be working on ein, but, honestly, i think i need a bit before i can get back on it. if you've read my twitter, you'll know i've been taking a hiatus from writing for the past month, and this is the first thing i've written since.   
> thank you for reading! hopefully this is okay, since i'm a bit out of practice.

Chisato is like the sun, Sayo thinks. 

The obvious comparison is in Chisato’s hair color, buttery yellow and light. Sayo loves her long hair, loves how different it is from her own teal, loves seeing how her girlfriend styles it or changes it on a daily basis. She had never been one to care much about hair accessories or things like that— in fact, she had often been the one telling the other girls at Hanasakigawa to take them out. Even now, she would never wear them at school.

But ever since Chisato, Sayo had found herself absent-mindly thinking of ways to trail ribbons through her hair, where she could clip in flowers and other things, just to make Chisato smile. Unlike her fairly cool exterior, Chisato was someone who liked things like that— moreso, she liked the effort put in. And Sayo certainly didn’t object to the long ribbons or headbands that her girlfriend loved to wear in her warm, sunny, summery hair.

Aside from that, though, Chisato’s sunniness comes across in more subtle ways. Ways that, Sayo thinks to herself with a smile, no one else could possibly know. 

The warmth in her smile. The heat as Sayo leans forwards to capture Chisato’s lips, a whim that became a habit that became a reflex. 

Sayo remembers being so scared at first, to take that step, but Chisato had taken her hand, and let her know that it was okay. That feeling of Chisato’s warm hand in hers has become so familiar that without it she feels cold, even with the sunlight streaming down her back. She would have never thought herself to be so inappropriate to hold hands in class, but Chisato had changed all that.

Chisato had changed a lot in her. 

Like the sunlight pouring over winter snow, Sayo had felt herself begin to melt, melt, melt. Even when she only knew Chisato from afar, she had grown weak, letting smiles slip out as she watched Pastel*Palettes perform.

Lisa, being Lisa, had noticed, and teased her endlessly. Even as she denied everything, claiming that her smile had been because of the band’s general improvement, Lisa was unshakeable, and, unfortunately, a sucker for a good love story. After that incident, Sayo found herself pushed closer to Chisato, at a frequent rate.

But, as it turned out, she didn’t really mind, and neither did Chisato. A confession and a half later, they found themselves dating, and Sayo discovered herself to be as cold as early spring— that is, to say, most nearly thawed.

In some ways, she was the same Sayo she had always been. Serious, determined, devoted. But there were moments, ones becoming more frequent, where she caught herself looking at herself, her actions, her  _ thoughts, _ even, and was shocked at who she was. 

Opening up to Chisato, while not her first step, was a big one. But her girlfriend understood more than she had thought possible, and at the end of it, Sayo felt a weight off her chest. That had been the first time that she had realized that her sunny girlfriend had been much more frosty, once, before she had been close enough to realize or understand. 

It was then that Sayo understood that Pasu*Pare was, in some senses, just as serious for its members as Roselia was for its. 

It had been Chisato’s serious and devout attitude that had drawn Sayo to her at first, but she hadn’t quite realized that Pasu*Pare was just as serious as Roselia was, until the moment that Chisato told her about how everyone in Pastel*Palettes had helped her out.

It's a thought that strikes Sayo still, as she sits in the student council room. The work for the day was finished, with Rinko and Arisa already on their ways home. She had told Rinko to go ahead without her.  If asked, Sayo would say that she had been cleaning up the room before heading home, but, the unvocalized truth would be that she was waiting for her girlfriend.

Of course, there was no guarantee that Chisato would wait around for her, but it was a day without Pasu*Pare practice, and sometimes, Chisato stuck around so they could be near each other a bit longer. 

As if on cue, Chisato pokes her head into the room. “Ah, you’re done already.” She walks into the room, greeting Sayo. “I would have come earlier, but I thought it would take a bit longer.”

Sayo rises as she enters, smiling. “Don’t be silly, you’re just on time.”

A mysterious smile plays on Chisato’s lips, the one she wears when she knows Sayo is being goofily romantic, but doesn’t want the moment to end. “Let’s go, shall we?” She asks, extending her hand. 

Sayo takes it, and feels that familiar, comforting, lovely warmth. Chisato is the sun indeed, and the thought warms her as they walk. It burns her up on the inside, forcing her to speak it, no matter how cheesy or embarrassing.

“Have I ever told you that you’re like the sun?” Sayo asks, looking at the sunset ahead.

Chisato giggles. Sayo feels the other girl press into her side, relishes the warmth. “That makes sense, Sayo— after all, every sun needs its moon.”

“Well,” She squeezes Chisato’s hand, “I’ve been revolving around you for quite a bit, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave kudos & comments if you liked it, thanks!!


End file.
